


Fremmedkriger

by kvernknurr



Series: Bekkebakken består [3]
Category: ZombieLars (TV)
Genre: Lowkey domestic warfare, cabin fever
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvernknurr/pseuds/kvernknurr
Summary: Eivors tidligere innsyn i FMAFs rutiner og hverdag gjorde valget lett for Fremmedlegionen. Utplassert sammen med et gjeng andre fremmede tar det ikke lang tid før Eivor gaper over for mye.
Series: Bekkebakken består [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422085
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Eivor kom stille og sliten inn hyttedøra, og samtidig som nøkkelknippet traff kryssfinérbollen, ble stemmene fra stua helt tyst. Hun registrerte det uten videre mens hun kledde av seg vinterskoene.

Det var ikke før hun labbet inn mot stua, hun reagerte.  
Der satt hele gjengen. Det vil si, cellen hennes.

Mats sto ved ei whiteboardtavle og de alle stirret anstrengt mot Eivor.

Hun så på hver og en av de før hun leste på tavla. Det var tydelig at de diskuterte planen deres til helga - nemlig å avlytte et FMAF-møte, men det så ut til at de hadde videreutviklet ideen.

"Hva er det her?" Hun var allerede irritabel, men forsøkte å holde seg avventende.

Mats skjønte han måtte prøve å overtale henne.  
"Vi har fått en unik mulighet til å infiltrere møtet. Jeg, Mona, og Tonje har fått jobb som servitører under møtet, og vi har skaffet et heksebrygg som vil gjøre alle fremmedhaterne der skikkelig sjuke!"  
"Hva? Nei, vi har allerede klar en plan om å avlytte. Vi har jo skaffet utstyr." Avbrøt Eivor  
"Jammen hør da, vi har en perfekt sjanse til å stikke kjepper i hjulene for de. Vi kan ikke la denne sjansen gå fra oss. Vi har heksebrygget i maten, fremmedhaterne blir syke!"

Eivor ristet på hodet på vei forbi forbi spisebordet. "Dette er amatørmessig!" Hogg hun. "Skjønner du ikke at de blir å gå hele kjøkkenet i sømmene? De kommer til å sjekke all maten, alle ansatte. De kommer til å spore det tilbake til dere og knuse dere."

"Neiii." Avslo han. "Hvorfor skulle de mistenke servitørene og ikke kokkene?"

Eivor himlet irritert med øynene. "Dette er bare vås. Det er en dårlig plan og det blir ikke noe av. Har dere glemt at vi er en passiv celle? Vi overvåker, og ikke noe annet!"

"Men gi deg, nå har vi jo sjansen til å gi de et stikk! Vi kommer ikke til å få en slik sjanse igjen! Enhver celle som får en slik sjanse, har som plikt å utnytte den!"

Mats snudde seg mot gjengen rundt spisebordet. "Vi gjennomfører planen slik vi ble enige om!"

Eivors bryn furet seg irritert. "Nei! Det blir ikke noe av. Vi skal følge den originale planen med avlytting! Dere ble med i denne cellen, vel vitende om at vi er helt passive, slik Gøran ville. Noe annet aksepterer jeg ikke!" Forsatte hun. Nissen krysset armene.  
Han ville ikke gi slipp.

"Håndsopprekning, de av oss som er for å gjøre som vi har planlagt med heksebrygget."

"Håndsopprekning?" Hveste Eivor. "Det er ikke sånn det fungerer her. Jeg er gruppelederen, og vi følger min plan."

Hun ble nedstemt.

Mats trakk på skuldrene og fnyste. "Vi er da vel et demokrati, er vi ikke? Flertallet har talt."

Eivor slo ut med armene. "Dere får ikke gjennomføre dette! Vi har ikke noe med å involvere oss! Og planen deres er elendig!"

"Planen er akkurat slik den trenger å være!" Avbrøt han. "Enkel, gjennomførbar og hardtslående."

"Planen er bare tull! Hardtslående? Hva da? At de blir dårlig og går hjem? Istedenfor at vi får informasjon vi kan bruke senere?" Eivor så på gjengen rundt bordet. Jimmy, Ada, Mona og Tonje. De unngikk blikket hennes.

Mats tok ordet igjen.  
"Vi har holdt på i månedsvis og samlet informasjon vi ikke har fått bruk for ennå. Det er drittkjedelig! Nå har vi en sjanse til å lære fremmedhatere at det ikke lønner seg å spre eder og galle, for det kommer i retur." Mats humret av seg selv.  
"Dessuten har vi uendelig med sjanser å avlytte, men vi har bare én mulighet til å forgifte de."

Gjengen rundt bordet sa seg enig og Eivor skjønte at det var forgjeves å fortsette.

Mats så fornøyd på henne. "Se på det som en frihelg da, Eivor." Knegget han og klappet henne nedlatende på skuldra. Eivor dro seg unna. "Jeg advarer dere, dette er en dårlig plan." Murret hun og feide forbi nissen. Jimmy reiste seg pliktoppfyllende fra stolen i det hun krysset stua, men stanset med en enkel håndbevegelse fra henne.

De ventet til hun slo døra igjen bak seg.

"Vi kan ikke sitte på gjerdet hele tiden. Hun er en tafatt leder." Hvisket Mats i det han satte seg ned. Han gløttet på Tonje. "Ja." Stemte hun i. "Vi må heller ikke glemme bakgrunnen hennes." Hvisket hun.

Lojale Jimmy strammet munnen. "Men det er bakgrunnen hennes som har gitt oss så mye innsikt."

"Jada." Kontret Mats. "Men hun kan ikke sitte som diktator her. Vi vil vel gjøre noe mer aktivt?" Gjengen nikket forsiktig.

"Det er fortsatt lov å trekke seg." De så på hverandre. "Men fra nå av holder vi oss lavt i terrenget. Det er bedre om hun ikke vet alt."

***

Eivor satt gravalvorlig bak kikkerten, selv om hun godtet seg. Fra taket på det høye bygget hun satt på, hadde hun full oversikt over strøket rundt. Nærmere bestemt, der FMAF skulle ha møtet sitt.  
En falsk bombetrussel på telefon til nabobygget hadde lagd kaos ute i hele gaten. Kikkerten hennes stakk såvidt over teglkanten. Hun kunne se Mats, Mona og Tonje stå ved resten av kjøkkenstaben på fortauet. FMAF-medlemmene sto samlet et stykke unna. Politiet så ut til å flytte rundt på folk samtidig som de skulle evakuere alle bygningene i nærheten.

FMAF hadde ikke fått startet møtet engang. Knapt hadde de kommet seg innendørs før de måtte ut igjen. Hun kunne se en i kokkefrakk vifte irritert på armene mens han snakket. Det skulle nok ikke bli greit å lage ferdig noe mat når hele bygget ble avstengt og mørklagt. Noen av gjestene så ut til å bli hentet. Så gadd de vel ikke stå ute og vente på ingenting. FMAF-medlemmene sto fortsatt og snakket seg imellom. De skulle vel enes om noe. En av de tok en telefon.  
Hun så ryggen til Igor. Hun kunne kjenne igjen den ryggen fra flere kilometers avstand. Når Fyrtårnet sto ved siden av han var det enda lettere å gjenkjenne de. Det var en god stund siden han hadde brukt støttebandasjen rundt håndleddet. Selv våknet hun tidvis til den innbilte lyden av knasende glass og metall.

På det forblåste taket var hun trygg. Så lenge Igor var i kikkertsiktet, var hun trygg.

Medlemmene så ut til å forlate stedet en etter en, og skulle hun gå ut fra oppsynet på Mats og gjengen, hadde planen falt i fisk.

Gruppen skulle ikke røre FMAF, bare observere, og da fikk det bli slik. De måtte lære.


	2. Chapter 2

Mats, Mona og Tonje kom omsider hjem til hytta. "Slå på radioen." Ropte Mats så fort han åpnet døra. Jimmy og Eivor gløttet opp fra ei gammel årbok. Ada hørte såvidt noe annet enn musikken på ørene der hun lå på sofaen. Jimmy lente seg og slo på radioen. Lokalnyhetene snakket om bombetrusselen mot kulturhuset for barn og ungdom, som lå vegg i vegg med en konferanselounge og et legesenter. Hele gaten hadde blitt evakuert og fra informasjonen gitt i bombetrusselen, hadde de måtte stenge strømmen. Bombeenheten hadde foreløpig ikke funnet noe, og det lyktes ikke å spore opp samtalen. Den siste tiden hadde det vært en del uro, og politiet kunne ikke utelukke at det var en sammenheng.

Eivor holdt masken. Jimmy så forvirret på Mats. "Hva skjedde? Forandret dere planen? Skulle ikke dere bruke heksebrygg?" Mats fnøste irritert mot han. "Det det var jo ikke oss! Vi fikk ikke utført vår plan fordi vi måtte evakueres. Det ble bare dritt!" Ada reiste seg. "Hvorfor skulle noen ringe inn bombetrussel til kulturhuset?" Mats trakk overdrevent på skuldrene. "Jeg vet vel ikke! Men det er jo rart at det skjer akkurat idag."

"Det er stort sett bare troll på kulturhuset da. Kanskje det er noen som prøver å ødelegge for trollene som er der?" Spurte Ada.

Eivor så på de andre. "Eller kanskje de ville tømme legesenteret for folk. Det er jo en del utstyr der." Hun slang ut snøret, kanskje bet de på. Mats hadde stirret henne ned en stund, men hevet brynene. "Ja..." Han smakte på det. "Men likevel. Det kan ikke være tilfeldig at det var akkurat idag."

Det gikk over i værmelding og Mats vred hardt i bryteren på radioen. "Drit i det. Jeg har allerede tenkt på noe nytt." Gliste han og klasket seg ned ved spisebordet. Jimmy og resten lyttet interessert. Ada satte seg rundt bordet ved de.

Han så på Eivor.

"Husker dere, Eivor fortalte om det arkivet FMAF hadde, hvor de har kryssjekket hvem som er medlemmer av FMAF og i tillegg fremmede? Det arkivet skal vi få tak i."  
Eivor svelget forsiktig.  
"Hva skal vi med det?" Spurte Ada.

"Det kan være fint å vite hvilke fremmede som støtter og har forbindelser med fremmedhatere. Eller hva, Eivor?" Mats stirret utfordrende mot Eivor.

"Det er ikke på vår plass å holde på slik. Vi er her for å observere." Svarte hun anstrengt.

"Men dette er info vi kan ha nytte av. Vi må jo vite hvem der ute vi kan stole på og ikke." Avskjærte Mats.

"Det er fremmedhatere vi skal observere, ikke fremmede." Skjøt Ada inn.

"Men noen av de er begge deler." Parerte Mats og smilte mot Eivor. Hun klarte ikke la være å bite på. "Tror du ikke jeg skjønner at du prøver å psyke meg ut? Alle her vet at jeg har en forbindelse til FMAF. Det var derfor Gøran gjorde meg til leder. Du trenger ikke sitte å lage et poeng av det." Hveste hun.

Jimmy syntes stemningen var klemmende. "Men har du noen konkret plan med det arkivet? Skal vi gjøre disse fremmede noe?"

"Ikke for øyeblikket, nei. Men vi finner sikkert på noe når vi får arkivet." Mats lente seg tilbake i stolen.

Eivor kikket på de andre. "Dette er ikke greit. Det er ikke disse fremmede som er fokuset vårt. Vi har ikke noe med å...hva da, straffeforfølge andre fremmede? Og du er ikke lederen her, Mats."

"Jeg mener vi må gå mer aktivt til verks. Vi kan ikke sitte på sidelinja innerst i skogen når fremmedhaterne raser der ute i Bekkebakken. Hvis ikke du som leder kan innse det, så må vi andre trå til." Mats gestikulerte uanstrengt med armene der han satt og koste seg.

Tonje nikket seg enig med Mats, som vanlig. "Ja. Og uansett, bare det å få tak i arkivet, det burde vel sees på som innafor. Det er jo bare informasjon. Skal ikke vår gruppe hente inn informasjon?"

Ada og Jimmy var høvelig enige. Eivor bet seg i tunga for ikke å hisse seg opp. Å bli knuffet vekk fra rollen sin føltes fornedrende.

Mats var plutselig rak i ryggen i stolen. "Flott. Da gjør vi det." Han snudde seg mot Eivor og blafret med ei kladdebok. "Og hva var det du skrev her?" Han lette. "Det var slik at det ligger en fysisk kopi i bunkeren ved stasjonen?" Eivor nikket uvillig. Det sto allerede i boka så det var bortkastet å spørre. Og koden til låsen på kassen det ligger i var 6416?" Eivor trakk på skuldrene. "Ja, hvis koden ikke er forandret så er den det."

Mats myste. "Du skriver jo her at koden bare forandres hvert fjerde år, og at du var med å forandre den sist. Er det over fire år siden?"

"Nei." Svarte Eivor mutt.

"Men er bunkeren åpen da eller, hvordan kommer vi oss inn?" Spurte Ada.

Mats ristet i kladdeboka. "Vel, vår godeste Eivor skriver at naturhistorisk museum bruker noe av plassen til å lagre skrot. Så, jeg tenker vi får tilgang ved å late som vi er interessert i noe av det de har lagret der inne. En av oss sniker seg unna et lite øyeblikk og finner kassen med kodelåsen."

"Men har du vært å sett der? Vi skulle jo helst ha sett på stedet først." Ada var ikke helt overbevist.

"Jeg har ikke vært der, nei." Mats nikket mot Eivor. "Men du har."

Eivor kvapp til. "Hæ? Ja, men jeg drar ikke dit! Jeg vil ikke ha noe med denne planen å gjøre!"

"Jo, du vet eksakt hvor alt er. Syns du det er rett at de andre skal fomle rundt og ikke finne frem og risikere å bli avslørt?"

Eivor slo ut med armene. "Nei? Jeg vil ikke at noen skal dra dit!"

"Vi drar dit uansett, og det er dårlig av deg om du ikke blir med, du som faktisk har vært der. Du setter gruppen i fare!"

"Jeg? Jeg..." Hun kikket på de andre. "Det er du som pusher denne ideen din! Det er du som setter de i fare!"

Mats avbrøt. "Du blir med. Hvis de fra museet ikke lar oss være i fred, så unnskylder du deg og sier du har glemt fotokameraet i bilen, for så å stikke og åpne kassen med arkivet."

"Det er en bra plan, men vi trenger deg også!" La Tonje til.

Eivors hals kjentes rå og varm. "Jeg kan ikke. Jeg vil ikke."

"Du må!" Utbrøt Mats.

***

Etter å ha vridd seg i et par timer på soverommet de delte, ga Eivor omsider opp. Hun måtte komme de i forkjøpet igjen. Ingen hadde godt av å få tak i den listen. Den ville bare lage splid og drama mellom fremmede. Det hadde ingen hensikt å sette fremmede opp mot hverandre. Den tragiske sannheten var at alt for mange fremmede var medlem av FMAF eller holdt seg inne med FMAF. Det sto navn på den listen hun ikke unnet noen å se.

Mats og de andre hadde nok en gang overkomplisert en amatørplan. De kunne tross alt ikke vite at hoveddøren til bunkeren ikke var sperret. Ikke hadde de vett å spørre henne heller, men hun hadde vett å holde kjeft.  
Det var bare å gå rett inn, så fremt man fikk opp døra.

Eivor hastet seg grytidlig ned fra skogen og mot stasjonen. Gatene var stort sett tomme ennå. Selv på stasjonen var det tomt. Hun snek seg forbi noen rustne containere og en buskete hekk som skjulte veggen med den massive døren, som et gammelt hvelv få visste om.

Det var egentlig Remi som pleide ta seg av dette, eller i det minste sende noen til å gjøre dette. Sist gang hadde han sendt Eivor for å arkivere den nyeste utgaven av katalogen deres over fremmede som også var innad FMAF. Remi hadde fått for seg at fysiske kopier av dokumenter var lurt å ha i bakhånd. Kanskje ikke rart.

Hun kikket seg nervøst rundt før hun presset mot hendelen på døra. Den kjentes rusten og grov ut, som om rusten hadde grodd fast i seg selv. Hun presset og knuffet, reiv og sleit. Etter mange nok forsøk med hele kroppsvekta, sukket låsen seg opp. Hun åpnet bare akkurat nok til at hun klarte smyge seg inn og lukket den forsiktig bak seg. Alt så helt likt ut siden sist hun hadde vært her. En tom korridor som svingte til høyre ved enden. To låste dører og den fastmonterte kassen som stod i det ene hjørnet.

Eivor tastet nervøst koden. Et lite elektronisk pip og et klikk bekreftet at koden hun programmerte sist fortsatt gjaldt. Katalogen lå der midt i kassa. Som en tidskapsel. Hun orket ikke tenke på det. Det fristet å ta arkivet og brenne det. I tilfelle. Nei, det kunne få konsekvenser senere, neste gang de skulle arkivere noe der. Det var tross alt hun som hadde hatt ansvaret sist. Hun klappet igjen lokket.

Hun måtte bytte koden. Remis gjeng var ikke akkurat rakettforskere. De ville ikke tenke for mye på om koden var husket feil eller skrevet feil. De ville bare programmere en ny kode igjen. Det sto helt stille en stund. Hun måtte inn i menyen på et vis. Adminkoden. 292255. Stjerneknappen i tre sekund for å slette forrige kode. Stjerneknappen to ganger for å programmere ny kode. Hun husket det bare fordi hun selv hadde skrevet det ned engang i tiden. Fingrene hennes var klamme og glatte. Pusten varm. Hun stresset. 9769. Helt tilfeldig. Spilte ingen rolle.

Eivor bykset vekk, smøg seg ut av døren, stengte den så fort hun kunne. Kikket seg om. Løp unna.

*

Inn hyttedøra bar hun på en haug post. Mats og Tonje satt og delte en appelsin mellom seg ved spisebordet. "Hvor har du vært?" Han hørtes utfordrende ut. Eivor var stram i fjeset. "Jeg dro for å tømme postboksen vår. Vi har jo ikke vært der på lenge." Hun kikket gjennom bunken. "Jimmy." Hun rakk han et brev og han lyste mot henne. "Fra mamma og pappa!" Sa han ivrig.

Resten var stort sett bare en en blanding av informasjon, materiell og videresendt post - alt fra Gøran oftest. Andre ganger fra andre celler. Hun slengte bunken på spisebordet og dumpet ned i sofaen ved Ada.

"Vi drar straks." Informerte Mats.

*

Mats, Eivor, Mona, Tonje og Jimmy sto samlet rundt mannen fra museet utenfor den ene døren inne i bunkeren. De manglet bare Ada, men som halvt levende ulevende var det mange vanlige som syntes øynene hennes var skremmende.

Han låste opp døra og ble fulgt inn av gjengen. "Det meste ligger i esker, men alle eskene med fossiler står langs veggen her, så er det bare å lese på eskene hva de inneholder."

Mats og Mona nikket og frydet seg. "Mange takk, vi setter stor pris på at du lar oss få tilgang til alt dette." Mona smilte og dyttet lett på brilleglassene.

Telefonen hans ringte plutselig. "Unnskyld..." Han kikket på mobilen. "Jeg må ta den ute, jeg har ikke skikkelig dekning her inne."

Gjengen så på hverandre. Perfekt. Mannen fra museet rundet hjørnet og Eivor og Mats styrtet mot kassen til FMAF. "Følg med når han kommer tilbake!" Hvisket Mats hardt til Mona og Jimmy, som stilte seg ved hjørnet.

Eivor så kjapt på Mats før hun tastet koden. 6416. Den gamle koden. Et atonalt pip og ingen opplåsning.

Mats' blikk spiddet henne umiddelbart. "Trykket du rett?" Hveste han. "Ja, du så jo det..." Hun var lav i stemmen.

"Prøv på nytt."

Eivor trykket koden en gang til. Samme resultat. Mats hentet opp en sammenkrøllet lapp fra lomma. Det var samme kode han hadde skrevet av kladdeboka. "Det er feil kode!" Freste han lavt og knuffet henne i skuldra. Mona gløttet bort på de fra hjørnet. Tonje sto anspent i døråpningen inn til museumskrotet. "Det er ikke feil kode." Eivor kjente stemmen halte. "Men da må de ha byttet den av en eller annen grunn." Løy hun.

"Eller så husker du feil, Eivor. Prøv en annen rekkefølge på tallene da." Tonje tok ordet fra døren. Eivor ble bare stående og se på de andre.

Mona snudde seg mot de igjen. "Vi kan jo ikke stå og gjette på tallene." Hvisket hun. "Kanskje bare ett av tallene er feil?" Kom Jimmy med, som om det var til hjelp.

Mats skjøv unna Eivor. Han trykket 6411. Feil. 6462. Feil. 6413. Feil. Han fortsatte. Eivor gløttet skremt mot Tonje. Til slutt kom det tre raske atonale pip. "Hva skjedde?" Spurte Mats. Han rev i lokket til ingen nytte. "Hva holder dere på med?" Spurte Mona fra hjørnet. Mats trykket på tastene, men denne gangen var det ingen reaksjon overhodet.

"Jeg tror du prøvde for mange ganger og låste den eller noe." Sa Eivor forsiktig.

Han tok henne hardt i armen og vred henne mot seg. "Du skrev du var med å forandre koden. Da vet du vel hvordan man kommer seg forbi alt dette?" Hvisket han hardt. Eivor stirret skremt på han og forsøkte skyve armen hans unna. "Nei! Jeg vet ikke! Jeg var der da de bytta koden men jeg vet ikke noe mer." Løy hun redd.

Mats var nær ved å rive kjeft, men Mona avbrøt han. "Han kommer."

Både hun og Jimmy pilte vekk fra hjørnet og alle hastet inn rommet og lot som de var godt i gang med fossilene.

***

Mats sto ved stekeplatene og irriterte seg over dagens fadese. Tonje satt ved et lite respatexbord ved siden han. "Hvis de har forandret koden, så er det jo ikke noe vi kan gjøre." Sa hun rolig.  
Mats fnyste. "Det bare føles som om noen er et steg foran hele tiden." Han gløttet bort på Eivor i stua. Hun satt ved Jimmy og så på mens han holdt på med nintendoen sin.

"Fra nå av holder vi planer skjult for henne." Mats så alvorlig bort på Tonje. "Vi planlegger bare når hun ikke er tilstede, så vi er sikre på at hun ikke ødelegger for oss."

"Men hvorfor tror du at det er hun som saboterer? Det er jo hennes informasjon vi har brukt. Hvorfor skulle hun gi så mye og så bare ødelegge?" Tonje var ikke nødvendigvis uenig med Mats, men hun måtte lufte tankene.

"Hun er den eneste i gruppa som har visst om planene og satt seg på bakbeina. Jeg tror ikke det er tilfeldig at alt blir sabotert. Jeg tror hun kommer oss i forkjøpet." Mats snakket lavere.

"Hva skal hun liksom oppnå med å sabotere?" Spurte Tonje forvirret.

Mats rørte i maten og myste inn mot stua før han kikket tilbake på Tonje. "Jeg vet ikke, men hun har jo tilhørt FMAF. Jeg begynner å lure på om hun fortsatt tilhører de."

Tonje var ikke helt overbevist. Hun gløttet også mot stua før hun så på Mats igjen. "Kanskje..." Hun dro på det.

"Jeg mener vi burde kutte henne ut helt. Så er det bare oss to, Jimmy, Mona og Ada." Erklærte Mats.


	3. Chapter 3

Allerede påfølgende natt kunne Eivor høre gjengen snakke lavt på stua etter hun hadde lagt seg. Det var smertelig tragisk å se de nærmest holde pusten i det hun tok kveld, for så å høre skravla gå etter hun slukket lyset på soverommet.

Hun klarte ikke høre hva de snakket om, men hun kunne høre de snakke om henne. Trodde hun, i det minste. Hun var ikke sikker, for hun hørte ikke navnet sitt, men tonefallet de snakket på røpet de. De konspirerte. 

Det var ikke vanskelig å skjønne at hun ble holdt utenfor. Alle sluttet å snakke når hun kom inn i et rom. Alle begynte å snakke når hun forlot rommet. 

Eivor vurderte å dra. 

Men dette var et arbeid og et ansvar Gøran fra Fremmedlegionen hadde tildelt henne. Det lå for mye blod, svette og tårer i dette til å slippe alt bare fordi Mats skulle tøffe seg. Gøran hadde vært svært overbevisende når han forklarte at hun som hadde så mye informasjon på FMAF måtte bruke det til å styrke legionen. 

Så fikk Mats bare prate om henne og hun fikk ligge der og lese den samme snakkebobla i Stomperud femten ganger på rad fordi hun ikke klarte konsentrere seg. Det var tydelig nå. De planla noe. Noe de ikke ville ha henne med på.

***

Hun måtte vite hva de holdt på med.

Hver kveld kjentes ut som en runde gjemsel hvor ingen gadd lete etter henne.

Hun ble liggende alene med valget om å lytte til mytteriet bak veggen eller alfabetisere alle de negative tankene som stormet henne hver kveld. 

Hun mistrivdes her. 

Det hadde hun alltid gjort. Å bo så trangt sammen med folk hun ikke kjente, med lite midler og ressurser, og knapt kunne vise seg i byen i frykt for å bli gjenkjent, var til å bli rar av. Hvilket valg hadde hun egentlig? Hun visste FMAF kom til å gruse henne om de fant henne. Det var ampert i Bekkebakken, men det var ikke noe bedre andre steder. 

Det gikk alltid rykter om at her og der var det så fint å være nisser og troll og alt mulig, men det var nettopp det - rykter. 

Bekkebakken var tross alt hjemmet hennes og dermed også lettere å holde rede på. Skulle hun flytte til en by og ikke vite noe om noen? I Bekkebakken hadde hun i det minste en viss oversikt. Det gikk å kjenne temperaturen på kroppen. 

Men hun savnet folk. Hun savnet nærmest alle hun kom på. Hun som foretrakk å være alene, var ensom. 

Men Eivor var ikke alene. Det var folk her hele tiden. Det var noen her hele tiden og likevel hadde hun aldri følt seg mer alene. 

Kanskje var det ikke så mye folket hun savnet, men det å få være en del av samfunnet igjen. Å kunne gå i gatene i dagslys. Utenkelig nå. Og når skulle det bli tenkelig igjen? Hun ble tungpustet. Var dette fremtiden hennes? Å måtte leve utenfor samfunnet resten av livet. Hun forsøkte å tenke på målet. De samlet informasjon så Fremmedlegionen skulle kunne sikre at andre fremmede kunne leve trygt i Bekkebakken. Hun måtte fokusere. Se fremover og bite tennene sammen. Ikke klag. Se det store bildet. Ting kunne vært verre. Og hun var tross alt fri. 

Mytteriet i stua var visst over for i kveld. Hun måtte vite hva de holdt på med.

***

Mats og Tonje var i dusjen, så der ble de nok en stund. Mona hadde lånt bilen og tatt med seg Ada og Jimmy til sentrum. Mona og Jimmy var de eneste i gruppen som fortsatt ikke hadde vært under FMAFs radar, og da også de eneste som kunne gå helt åpenlyst ute blant folk. Ada var ikke like heldig, men hun var heller ikke en pågående sak hos FMAF. 

Eivor tafset febrilsk mellom bøker og brettspill i bokhylla. De måtte vel ha noe nedskrevet et sted. Hun rotet kjapt mellom sine egne kladdebøker bare i tilfelle, før hun klatret opp på en stol for å rekke toppen av bokhylla. 

Hun stanset. Joda, de holdt på inne på badet ennå. 

Noe klirret. To lukkede petriskåler. Hun plukket de frem og kikket på frysetapen på lokket. Første linje var et forkortet navn på noe - på hva en som levde i skålene. Deretter sto det "in vitro".  
Det lå en blek liten notislappe ved siden av skålene. Der sto det bare 'husk: marengo' og ingenting annet. Hun leste det flere ganger, trodde kanskje hun leste feil. Det måtte være håndskriften til Mats. Hun la lappen tilbake og studerte skålene, vaklende på stolen. En ting visste hun, det som gror i petriskåler er ikke å kimse med.

En passiv celle skaffer ikke petriskåler fulle av sydende farger.

Vannet stanset og Eivor like så. Hun gynget spent. Mest ønsket hun å bare ta skålene og kvitte seg med de, men hun mistenke at det ikke ville stagge de. De ville bare gjøre seg ennå mer flid å gjemme de neste gang.

Hun klatret ned av stolen og hastet seg ned i sofaen i det Mats og Tonje kom ut av badet.

***

Det var først nå hun ble oppmerksom på ordet marengo. Nå visste hun hva hun lyttet etter. Hun hørte det hele tiden. Hver gang hun kom inn i et rom, bak vegger og dører så fort hun hadde forlatt. Hvisking. Det var helt klart et kodeord for noe.  
Hviskeleken hun ikke fikk være med på, fortsatte. Det var alltid minst tre av de som aktivt frøs henne ut. Stort sett lot de minst en være sammen med henne, som for å våke henne. Hun følte seg gal av paranoia. Kanskje innbilte hun seg det alt dette. 

Antakelig hadde de henne mistenkt for å snoke, og ville ikke ha henne alene i hytta. Eivor prøvde å ikke la fantasien spinne vilt av blikkene de sendte hverandre hver gang hun var i stua sammen med de. Så de ikke hvor tydelig det var? Så de ikke at hun også så deres blikk? Den nedlatende tonen hver gang noen dro ut og en av de liksom ville være igjen i hytta sammen med henne for å underholde henne, som en barnevakt. 

Det var i grunn ikke så ille om ingen gadd være med på hennes oppdrag lengre. Der ute fikk hun i det minste være alene en stund. Alene, men ikke ensom. 

Hennes faste utkikksposter var trygge. Hun var produktiv, selv om hun bare satt med en kikkert og skrev ned i ei loggbok. 

Hun visste ikke når, men på et tidspunkt hadde hun helt sluttet å ha noen meninger om hva FMAF planla. Hun bare fulgte med. Det var sjeldent de gikk utenom rutinene sine. Mandager, tirsdager, onsdager, de fulgte samme oppskrift som forrige mandag, tirsdag og onsdag. Og mandagen, tirsdagen og onsdagen før der igjen. For Eivor hadde det ingen betydning utover at hun visste hvilke poster hun skulle gå til. Satt hun lenge nok med kikkerten og fulgte FMAFmedlemmene, var det nesten som å være der sammen med de. En underlig følelse av noe normalt og hverdagslig. De hadde jobber, biler, eget sted å bo, folk å møte, handlelister, helg. De hadde alt hun ikke hadde. Hun hadde hatt det, men hun hadde latt det renne vekk mellom fingrene. Så lenge hun kunne huske, hadde hun bare ønsket seg en trygg og normal hverdag, men jo mer hun strebet etter det - jo lengre gled det vekk fra henne. Alt hun tok i ble bare kaos og misnøye. 

Istedet satt hun her og på avstand betraktet Igor i det han låste seg inn hjem. Gjennom kikkerten kunne hun se han forflytte seg mellom vinduene. Lys ble tent. En normal og trygg hverdag. Ikke Eivors hverdag. Bare gjennom kikkerten. 

Det kjentes hult ut. Det kjentes hult ut å vasse i kald snø gjennom utkanten av Bekkebakken og opp i skogen. Det var en ekstra tomhet i å komme inn i hytten og høre alle tie umiddelbart. Om ting hadde vært litt annerledes - om hun hadde tatt noen andre valg et par steg lengre bak, så hadde hun ikke vært ekskludert fra sin egen gruppe. Slik var det alltid. Hun hadde muligens ikke tatt et eneste fornuftig valg i hele sitt liv.

***

Hun brygget på noe ulmende. Det gnog og sved hissig under overflaten. Mats og Tonje løp rundt som om de satt på tronen i gruppa. Og det gjorde de jo på sett og vis. Mats var så nedlatende til tider at hun kunne ikke annet enn å føle seg komplett idiot. Han var ekspert i å tøffe seg foran de andre inntil hun ikke hadde mer å ta av, til hun bare smøg vekk. 

Jimmy logret ivrig rundt Mats konstant, men så heldigvis fortsatt på seg selv som under Eivor i rekka. Mona var glad i action og dermed også en lojal følger av den nye stilen. Ada hadde holdt seg overraskende nøytral, men var dessverre enig i Mats' visjon. Alene stod Eivor på sitt, på oppgavene Fremmedlegionen hadde gitt henne. 

Petriskålene var uansett hennes største bekymring. Hun måtte finne ut av hva de hadde planlagt. Det svakeste ledd måtte brekkes opp. Det var ikke vanskelig å vite hvem av de det var.


	4. Chapter 4

"Da stikker vi." Utbrøt Mats ved døra.

"Jimmy, nei, kan ikke du være med meg idag?" Eivor lå lent over sofa-armen. "Please, jeg tenkte å hente mer ved, men jeg trenger hjelp." Jimmy så bort på Mats. "Jeg vet ikke, jeg ville jo å dra med Mats da..." 

Eivor kikket bedende på han. "Please! Kom igjen, jeg vet du liker å hente ved, det er så lenge siden vi har gjort det sammen. Det er så tungt alene!" Hun kastet alt hun hadde av agn. 

De andre fire stod ved døren og involverte seg ikke. Jimmy dro på det, så på Mats en gang til. Mats nikket. 

"Okei!" Jimmy svarte ivrig. "Det er faktisk ganske lenge siden!" 

Eivor trillet visst yatzi. "Så bra! Ja, jeg har savnet å hente ved med deg!" 

Jimmy var hennes for i dag.

*

"Sjekker du om noen er hjemme?" Hvisket Eivor. Jimmy været i luften. Han gikk nærmere huset til Jack og snuste langs husveggen til ytterdøra.

"Han har dratt ut!" Eivor ga han tommelen opp mens hun tok seg til vedskjulet. Jimmy fulgte henne mens han uvørent forsøkte koste vekk sporene sine i snøen bak seg.

De lempet et par vedsekker på kjelken sin før de forsvant inn i skogen igjen. Eivor børstet og sparket vekk sporene deres så godt det lot seg gjøre inntil de kom forbi et par trær.

Med kjelken mellom de, skravlet Jimmy om løst og fast. Det gikk i ett om hva han kjente lukten av i skogen, nintendoen, om kakaoen Eivor hadde lovt han når de kom tilbake. 

*

Eivor senket farten. "Du, Jimmy." Han snudde seg forsiktig.

"Hva skal dere med de petriskålene?"

Jimmys blikk flakket. Han vurderte kjapt å nekte for at de fantes. Det ble for dumt. Han stotret. "Jeg...det kan jeg ikke si." 

Eivors øyne smalnet. "Dette er alvor, Jimmy. Du er nødt til å fortelle meg hva dere skal gjøre!" Hun forsøkte å ikke heve stemmen. Jimmy lutet seg. "Det er bare bakterier. Jeg vet ikke hvilke, men de er ikke så farlige." 

Eivor bråstoppet med kjelken før Jimmy fikk reagert. "Skjønner du ingenting? Det er biologisk terror! Dette er ikke lek. Du må fortelle meg hva dere har tenkt å gjøre!" Freste hun. 

Jimmy orket knapt se på henne, men det stikkende blikket hennes lot han ikke slippe unna. "Okei, men du må ikke sabotere, for da skjønner Mats at jeg har tysta." Eivor svarte ikke. Hun stirret olmt. 

"Mona har noen heksevenner som skaffet oss et par bakteriekolonier." 

Eivor ventet.

"Det er til fremmedhaternes privatskole, de har deportert et par vaskere fordi de var fremmede, og ansatt noen som ikke er fremmede, så vi skal spre et par bakterier der så ungene blir sjuke. Alle vil mistenke de nye vaskerene." 

Hun ble stum før hun trakk pusten. Det ble gjort et forsøk på å ikke hisse seg opp men det var for sent. Hun grep Jimmy i ermet på jakka i det han forsøkte å ta noen skritt. "Hører du deg selv?" Hogg hun. "Dette er sinnssykt! Dere kan ikke smitte uskyldige barn! For hva da? Hevn? Er dere helt sprø?!" Hun hveste kokhett. Jimmy så skremt mot henne. 

"Det er fremmedhateres barn. Vi må ta fremmedhaterne der det svir." Det var Mats sin tankegang i Jimmys hode. Hun holdt han fortsatt i jakka.

"Det er barn!" Bjeffet hun. 

"Det er ikke farlige bakterier, de blir bare sjuke og smitter hverandre og sånt." Kvekket Jimmy forsiktig. Eivor slapp han hardt og slo ut med armene. "Det har dere ingen garanti for! Det kan være unger der som ikke tåler å bli smitta. Dere leker med liv og helse!" 

Jimmy krympet seg litt. 

"Dette er en grense dere ikke kan krysse. Forstår du ikke det?" Hun gestikulerte seg ferdig før hun omsider hentet seg inn. 

"Det er fremmedhatere." Begynte Jimmy. "Det er fremmedhatere i Bekkebakken, og de får barn som vokser opp og blir fremmedhatere." Han hørtes alvorlig og redd ut. "Du vet vel hva fremmedhatere står for? Hva de egentlig vil? De vil utrydde fremmede, deportere og viske oss ut. Fremmede! Det er oss det! Det er meg, og det er deg! Har du glemt at du også er fremmed? De deporterte noen uskyldige ansatte. Deporterte!" 

Alt han sa var farget av Mats og Tonjes palett. De så på hverandre. 

"Det er fortsatt barn, Jimmy." Var alt hun fant på å si. Jimmy kom ikke til å rikke på seg. 

"Lov meg at du ikke saboterer petriskålene. Mats kommer til å kverke meg. Please, bare la det ligge."

"Når skal dere gjøre dette?" Spurte hun monotont.

"Neste helg." 

Eivor nikket sakte. "Jeg skal ikke røre petriskålene." Konstaterte hun før de trakk kjelken resten av veien til hytta.

***

De konspirerte fortsatt, men Eivor hørte knapt etter. Hun gikk helt i egne tanker mesteparten av tiden. Hun måtte finne en måte å sabotere for de på - noe som eliminerte problemet såpass at de ikke hadde noe valg å legge det vekk.   
Fjernet hun petriskålene, ville de bare skaffe nye og gjemme de bedre. Hvis hun konfronterte de, ville de overkjøre henne uansett, og legge det til en ny dag. Jimmy kunne også få pes om de skjønte at han hadde fortalt Eivor om planen.

Eivor satt med kikkerten mot fremmedhaterne når hun innså det. Skulle hun sabotere dette påfunnet, måtte hun på et vis fjerne selve målet. Men hvordan fjerner man en hel privatskole?

Hun hadde brukt for lang tid på å tenke seg om. Jimmy hadde pilt nervøst frem og tilbake i hytten, livredd for at hun skulle finne på noe. Han skjønte såpass, hun kom til å forsøke stoppe Mats. 

Til slutt hadde planen manifestert seg som en slags nødløsning. Det var ikke den beste planen, men den var høvelig effektiv - og den ville garantert skjerpe forholdene fremover. Skolen ville bli ugjennomtrengelig. Så skulle ikke Mats få sjansen til å drive bakteriologisk krigføring på barn. Han var kanskje nisse, men han fikk jommen meg ta noen på sin egen - fulle - størrelse.


	5. Chapter 5

Det var eksemplarisk stille rundt skolebygget. Likevel dro hun skjerfet godt over fjeset. Alle hadde visst tatt helg foruten Eivor. Hun stappet to flasker tennvæske under armen før hun kikket ned i papircontaineren. Dette var virkelig lykkedagen hennes. Der lå det flust av pensjonerte lånebøker. Ivrig dro hun containeren etter seg over snøen og mot inngangspartiet, før hun veltet dunken så bøkene kom slengende utover trappa. Hun stablet de hastigt inn mot inngangsdøra. 

Den ene flasken tømte hun utover bøkene. Den andre skvettet hun oppetter veggene og dørene. Det føltes bisart og feil allerede nå, allerede for en time siden, men målet helligjorde midlene i kveld. Privatskolen fikk heller forgå, enn at barn skulle bli syke på grunn av Mats og hans sinnssyke ideer. Eivor fikk heller bli arsonist enn å la en maktsulten nisse bryte henne vekk fra lederposisjonen. 

Hun nappet i skjerfet og kikket seg rundt. Ikke en eneste sjel å se noe sted. Det fikk stå til. Hun slengte en tent fyrstikk mot haugen av bøker og tennvæsken slikket i seg fyrstikken tvert. Flammene reiset seg med et sukk og hun mente å løpe vekk umiddelbart, men ble stående for å forsikre seg om at det i det hele tatt kom til å ta fart.

Hun myste inn gjennom den ene glassdøra.

Det gikk et støkk gjennom henne. Like innenfor, ved siden av en annen dør, sto det noe som lignet to gassbeholdere. Hun grep instinktivt etter dørhåndtaket, men flammene bet henne ampert i det hun rykket i den låste døra. Hun forsøkte sparke vekk noen av bøkene, med det resultat at flammene heller spredte seg. De hadde nå begynt å ta godt tak i veggen også.

Eivor snublet seg skremt bakover og ned trappa. Det ble bokstavelig talt for hett rundt øra på henne. 

Fortsatt folketomt rundt skolen. 

Hun grep etter en snøklump fra en brøytehaug, og ville kaste den mot flammene, men den brakk i to i armene hennes. Delen som fikk medfart, landet ved flammene og gjorde ikke stort ut av seg annet enn å smelte. Tom for ideer, hastet hun seg unna og gjemte seg bak en brøytehaug lengre unna. Hun stakk hodet opp fra over kanten som ei snømus og ventet. 

Snart ville brannalarmen gå, kanskje rakk de frem før gassflaskene ble for varme. Lengre ned i veien så hun noen turgåere som fattet interesse, og hun var snar å flykte. Hun fulgte en nedtråkket sti motsatt vei og fortsatte opp mot en igjengrodd skråning. Eivor snudde seg et lite sekund. Folkene sto fortsatt lengre ned i veien og nå kunne hun høre brannalarmen hyle. Hun karret seg lengre innover skråningen, og det var i det lille øyeblikket hun snudde seg det endelig skjedde. Drønnet av en trykkfølge og flammene som gigantiske blekksprutnever slo oppunder skolebygget. Røyken pøste betent ut de knuste vinduene. Hun stirret i vantro. Eksplosjonen var heldigvis mindre enn hun hadde forutsett, men det var likefremt hun som sto bak. Kroppen kjentes lammet. Blålysene lyste opp kraftigere for hvert ul som nærmest seg. 

Så turte hun ikke mer, og la på sprang mot skogen. Fingertuppene pulserte, den kalde vinden som hardtslående isflak mot saltvannet i øynene. Hun fulgte stiene innover, nedover, oppover, til de tok slutt, til hun måtte av stien. Hun kravlet seg over hauger, ramlet ned daler. Langs og over bekken.

Pusten hennes var rask og sviende i nevene bak et grantre, hun måtte samle seg før hun kom til hytten. 

Det var til det beste, men angeren hadde fulgt henne hele veien. Det hjalp ikke på pusten å tenke på hvor lenge hun kom til å bli sittende inne, om hun ble tatt.

Forhåpentligvis var uroen i Bekkebakken så støyende for tiden, alt som ikke hadde en signatur fra enten FMAF eller Fremmedlegionen forsvant i papirmølla. Det hadde vært slik med bombetrusselen i det minste. Få spor, fremmede sabotører innenfra og større saker som stadig presset på, hadde gjort at bombetrusselen ble irrelevant for både nyhetsbildet og politiet i Bekkebakken.

Eivor roet seg og gikk endelig til hytta. Hun stanset foran døra. Nå gjaldt det å spille det hun var god for. Hun måtte fare seg opp og anta at det var de som sto bak brannen. Hun klappet seg i kinnene et par ganger og trakk pusten dypt. Til scenen.

Hun hastet inn ytterdøra. "Radioen!" Ropte hun mens hun fomlet med skoene. "Den er på!" Kom det fra Mats i stua. Der satt de alle tett opp rundt den og lyttet intenst. Radioen kunne fortelle at brannvesenet hadde rukket å få kontroll over brannen før det ble helt overtent, men det var betydelige skader. Eivor sto i døråpningen. "Det er dere som står bak?!" Det var så vidt et spørsmål. "Vi?" Mats snudde seg irritert. "Du ser jo vi sitter her! Dessuten, hvorfor skulle vi tenne på en skole?" 

"Fordi det er en privatskole for fremmedhatere." 

Mats fnøste. "Ja, og så?" 

"Nei, dere har jo bare flydd rundt og ønsket fordervelse på alle..."   
"Feil, Eivor. Ikke på alle. På fremmedhatere." Avbrøt Mats.

Tonje og Mona kikket på hverandre, redd for at det skulle bryte ut i krangel.

"Fremmedhaterne, de der slemme som vil ha alle oss her i rommet deportert, torturert, ja, du vet." Han gliste kaldt. "Du som sikkert skrev møtereferatene deres vet vel ganske godt."

"Mats." Skjøt Ada inn irritert.

Eivor så olmt på han. "Tøff deg litt mer, Mats! Du virker et par centimeter kortere i dag!" 

"Svær i kjeften, som vanlig." Hogg han tilbake.

"Kan dere kutte ut å krangle?" Tonje tok ordet nå.

Mona og Jimmy satt drypp stille.

Eivor så på Tonje et øyeblikk, over på Ada og landet på Mats igjen.

"Jeg er nødt til å vite om dere hadde noe med brannen å gjøre. Jeg må vite i tilfelle Gøran kontakter oss." 

"Det var ikke oss, jeg lover." Svarte Ada beroligende. 

Eivor nikket og kunne slippe endelig slippe rollen. 

Mats studerte henne uten å si noe mer.

"Kan vi ikke finne på noe hyggelig istedet for å krangle?" Spurte Mona. 

Tonje rettet seg opp. "Ja! Skulle ikke vi kjøpe take-away idag?" 

Mats reiste seg kjapt. "Jo. Jeg kjører. Hvem blir med?" Bryskt trampet han forbi Eivor.

"Jeg blir her." Svarte Ada med et nikk fra Jimmy. "Jeg og." 

"Hva vil du ha da, Jimmy?" Spurte Mona.

Jimmy trakk på skuldrene. "Det samme som deg." 

Mona så på Ada. 

"Ingenting til meg." 

Eivor smøg seg stille til kjøkkenet og slo på vannkokeren. Hun orket ikke se på noen av de, stod heller med ryggen mot døra og stirret mot vannkokeren som jobbet seg sakte opp mot et boblende fres.

Det var tydelig hvor fullstendig ekskludert hun var fra cellen sin.

Mats, Tonje og Mona pratet og lo ved ytterdøra som ingenting. 

Eivor pustet ut sakte for å samle seg. Lyden av vannkokeren minnet om hennes egen bristeklare demning. Hun orket snart ikke mer. Hun ville ut, hun ville vekk. Hun ville være trygg. Dette var ikke et liv. 

Bilen ute startet og Jimmy kom opp bak henne på kjøkkenet. Hun snudde seg raskt rundt. Han tok henne i hånden og snuste oppover ermet. "Du lukter bål og tennvæske." Hvisket Jimmy konfronterende. 

De stirret på hverandre før hun gløttet forbi skuldra hans. Ada satt i sofaen. "Jeg sier ingenting om tystinga di så lenge du ikke sier noe om meg." Eivors stemme var forsiktig men bestemt. 

Jimmy vurderte en stund i stillhet. "Jada."

Blikket hennes fulgte han og det ante henne at hun ville miste han. Han hadde lovt å holde munn, men de forknytte skuldrene og det unnvikende blikket vitnet om noe annet. 

*

De kranglet. 

Eivor kunne høre lydene inn til soverommet fra stua. Irriterte stemmer som hvisket og hveste mot hverandre. Uenige var de, det var helt sikkert. Mats var pådriveren i krangelen, men hun var usikker på hvem han kranglet med. Med øret mot veggen kunne hun høre litt bedre. Mats hadde en lavmælt tirade. Han nektet å tro det var tilfeldig at skolen brant samme helg som de skulle slå til. Han nevnte marengo igjen. Hun hørte plutselig Jimmys stemme. Det gikk kaldt ned til halebeinet hennes. Jimmy måtte holde kjeft. Han var en susemikkel. Hvis Eivor klarte å skvise informasjon av han, ville Mats også det - om han visste det var noe å hente. 

I det minste hadde hun mer å gruble og bekymre seg over om natten.


	6. Chapter 6

Hun satt lent mot trappehuset på hustaket hun ofte speidet fra. Ove hadde akkurat kjørt avgårde i Audien sin fra parkeringen lengre ned i gata. Eivor ble sittende og pille med en kinderegggfigur hun hadde i lomma. Noe mer orket hun ikke mens hun tenkte.  
Det var en uspiselig tanke først, men hun måtte tynne ut rekkene. Dess mer hun smakte på ideen, jo mer innså hun at slik måtte det bli. Cellen var på tur å skli helt ut. De kom til å felle henne - de kom til å blø henne for informasjon og dolke henne i ryggen. Ennå hadde hun en viss kontroll på de, en oversikt i det minste. Men hun satt med de evige taperkortene sine og det var bare et spørsmål om tid før de også innså bløffen hennes.

Eivor fiklet med kindereggfiguren mens hun tenkte. Hun labbet ned alle trappene mens hun tenkte. Hun trakk kragen høyt opp under nesa mens hun tenkte. Gikk hele den lange veien til skogen. Tok seg innover stien. Gikk av stien. Slo på vannkokeren i den tomme hytten. Stirret på det slitne trynet bak dugget i badspeilet. Der ble hun stående en stund. Det samme dummet oppsynet som alltid. Selv bak dugg kunne hun ikke gjemme det tiggende blikket. Øyne som to søkende hulrom, letende etter noe - noen. 

Det fikk så være. Som pilot av et overvektig fly måtte hun ofre noe før hun smalt i fjellveggen. 

Ut i stuen. Hun var fortsatt alene. På whiteboardet skrev hun beskjeden - klokkeslettet de skulle møtes og startpunktet ved det gamle tilfluktsromskiltet. De skulle opp til vannverket. Oppdraget var å få det til å se ut som FMAF hadde vært der og prøvd seg på noe, slik FMAF hadde for vane å legge skylden på fremmede. Det var i alle fall det Eivor skrev på whiteboardet.

***

Eivor kikket på en post-it lappe før hun slo telefonnummret. Et kjapt overblikk bekreftet at hun var alene i skogen.

"Hei. Jeg ønsker å tipse om en gjeng som følger den gamle stien til vannverket. De har med seg en ryggsekk. De ser fremmede ut. Jeg tror de planlegger å ta seg inn dit." Hun la på.

Det var godt mulig hun hadde gjort en stor feil. Hun risikerte å havne i dragsuget. Men cellen måtte stanses, stusses, klippes. Hun måtte kappe hodet av Marengo. Dette monsteret som var blitt skapt måtte tas før det kom fullstendig ut av kontroll. 

*

Jimmy stod allerede ved skiltet og ventet. Han smilte ved synet av Eivor som kom inn fra en stikkvei. "Er det bare deg her?" Spurte Eivor. Han fikk ikke svart før de begge hørte Mona pese seg mot de fra lengre ned i stien, med Ada på slep. 

"Sorry, jeg hadde glemt hvor lang denne stien er." 

Eivor kikket ned på klokka si. "Kommer de andre?" Spurte hun Mona, som ristet på hodet mens hun hentet pusten. 

"Nei, det blir bare oss." Kom det fra Ada. Eivor hadde heller ikke regnet med at Mats og Tonje skulle dukke opp.

"Kom igjen, ingen tid å miste!" Utbrøt hun og fortsattte opp stien. Jimmy kom opp ved siden av henne. "Hvordan kommer vi oss inn?" Eivor trakk litt på skuldrene. "Jeg har med en avbitertang. Så får vi bare se hvor langt vi kommer med den. Jeg vet at vi kommer inn det første gjerdet i det minste." 

"Hvorfor har du plutselig fått denne ideen, da? Når ble du så proaktiv?" Spurte Ada. Eivor snudde seg mens hun gikk. "Vel, kanskje det er noe i det. At man må røre i suppa litt for å se hva som flyter rundt her." 

"Men hovedsaklig vil jeg bare at det skal se ut som fremmedhatere har vært her." La hun til.

De andre sa seg enige i at fremmedhatere som snek rundt vannverk ville virke truende mot alle, og dermed ville ryktet deres muligens skades. Ingen hadde lyst å være redd for drikkevannet.

*

Eivor stakk ryggsekken i Jimmys hender mens hun tok frem avbitertanga. Han kikket ned i sekken. "Spraybokser?" 

Hun humret lekent. "Ja? Vi må jo finne et statement å tagge. Så de tror at FMAF har vært her." 

"Sånn, 'opp med muren' eller noe?" Spurte Ada. Eivor nikket. "Jepp, akkurat sånn, ja!" Hun tok en sprayboks og kastet den til Ada.

"Slå deg løs." I det hun sa det, klippet hun gjennom låsen med avbitertanga. De fire ble stående og se en stund på grinda. Eivor åpnet den forsiktig.

"Er dette bakveien?" Spurte Mona.

"Ja." Svarte Eivor lavt. "Eller, en av de i alle fall. Hovedinngangen er lengre ned, ved den store parkeringsplassen."

Til venstre var hovedbygget, til høyre var det et mye mindre bygg med enda en hengelås. 

"Der kommer vi ikke inn." Pekte Ada mot hovedbygget. 

"Nei, men det trenger vi sikkert ikke." Eivor snudde seg mot Mona og rakk hånda ned i sekken Jimmy fortsatt bar.   
"Føler du deg også som en kunstnerisk fremmedhater?" 

Hun slengte en sprayboks til Mona. "Jeg skal nok klare å kanalisere en." Lo Mona.

Jimmy og Eivor sto ved døren til det minste bygget. "Skal vi ta oss inn?" Spurte hun. "Ja!" Jimmy var med på alt. Eivor hadde gapt over for mye kjente hun, men nå var det for sent. De klippet opp låsen og steg forsiktig inn. 

Mona og Ada hadde funnet seg en vegg utenfor. 

"Hva er dette slags bygg egentlig?" Hvisket Jimmy. De smøg mellom rekker av rør og kabler, paller og esker, rader som rakk helt opp til taket. "Aner ikke. Det ser ut som et slags lager." Svarte Eivor. 

De delte et blikk. Jimmy så på henne med ivrige valpeøyne, glemt var alt alt annet enn akkurat her og nå. Han smilte inviterende, men Eivors vollgrav hadde ingen bro lengre. Hun smilte tilbake uten å speile hans entusiasme. 

"Hva skal vi finne på her inne? Vi må jo sabotere noe!" Han kikket seg rundt. Eivor skulle til å svare.

"Politi!" Skrek plutselig Mona utenfor og det kjentes som Eivors hode tømtes for blod. 

Hun frøs til og låste blikket et sekund, klep rundt avbitertanga. Så kvapp hun til. 

Jimmy var et sekund foran henne i reaksjonen og hadde allerede begynt å kave etter en utgang. 

Ei lommelykt stakk inn i døråpningen og Eivor og Jimmy grep etter hverandre. De fomlet seg usett mellom radene av skrot. Jimmy pekte hardt mot et vindu. De kastet seg mot det og Jimmy fikk flekket det opp. "Stopp!" Hørte de mellom radene. Eivor var halvveis i vinduet. Hun snudde seg akkurat nok til å se at Jimmy hadde et underlig fast og anstrengt blikk. Lommelyktene til politiet lyste mot han i det han stirret på henne. "Jeg avleder de. Kom deg ut." Han hørtes med ett ti år eldre ut i det han skjøv henne ut vinduet.   
Hun landet på rygg i snøen og så armene som grep han i det han lukket vinduet. De trakk han vekk fra vinduet og inn i dypet.

Ada løp forbi henne og pekte mot et tre som hadde bøyd seg over en del av gjerdet lengre ned i terrenget. Eivor kom seg opp og fulgte etter Ada og Mona, gled seg nedover den kramme tinesnøen i bakken, kravlet over furua og inn i den mørke skogen. De løp kaotisk innover til Ada omsider stanset. "Jeg tror ikke de følger etter." Hvisket hun. Mona og Eivor hev etter pusten. "Hvor er Jimmy?" Hostet Mona. Eivor innså at hun fortsatt holdt avbitertanga. "Han ble tatt." Stemmen hennes var rå av pesing.   
"Tatt?" Hveste Mona. "Da må vi jo tilbake! Vi kan ikke la han være igjen." Eivor så rart på henne. "Dra tilbake?! Og gjøre hva da? Hamle opp med politi?" 

Mona slo opp med armene. "Ja? Skal vi la de ta han da, eller?" 

Eivor forsøkte fortsatt å hente seg inn. "Er du sprø? Jeg går ikke tilbake dit. Jeg har ikke din superstyrke." 

Ada så på de. "De står vel neppe og venter der uansett, de har sikkert tatt han med seg nå." 

Både Mona og Eivor kikket på Ada. Mona så fortapt ut, men fant i det minste trøst i Adas rolige gemytt. Eivor så forstyrret ut, ubehjelpelig. Hun måtte samle tankene nok til å forme neste setning. "Vi går en omvei hjem. Vi holder tett og er stille. Er vi heldige så vil de ikke klare å følge sporet." Hun tviholdt på sømmene så ikke alt skulle rakne nå. Jimmy var ute av dansen, akkurat slik hun ønsket.

***

"Tatt av politiet?" Brølte Mats midt på det trange stuegolvet.   
"Hvorfor var politiet der?" Fulgte han opp med. Eivor, Ada og Mona trakk på skuldrene mellom seg. "Det vet da vel ikke vi?" Forsøkte Mona gråtkvalt. 

"Kanskje noen så oss på stien, eller kanskje det er en stille alarm noe sted?" Spurte Ada. 

Mats snudde raseriet mot Eivor. Hun så avvergende på de andre. "Jeg speida området i forkant, jeg kunne ikke finne noe som tydet på et alarmsystem." 

"Hadde det ikke vært for deg så hadde ikke dette skjedd! Dette er din skyld!" Fingeren hans dirret dømmende mot henne.

Eivor visste ikke hvordan hun skulle svare. Mats hadde rett. Hun så på de andre. De satt som en iskald jury. Hun bet tennene sammen og lukket seg. 

Tonje satte seg opp. "Men hva gjør vi nå? Kommer Jimmy tilbake?"

"Det tror jeg ikke. Hvis de i det hele tatt slipper han, vil han nesten garantert være skygget av politiet eller FMAF, eller begge." Forklarte Eivor anstrengt. Mona hulket.

"Men hva om han kommer likevel? Hva om han ikke vet at han blir fulgt?" Fortsatte Tonje.

Ada ristet på hodet. "Du skal være god om du klarer å skygge ei bikkje uten at de merker det." 

Tonje så bekymret ut men lot det ligge.


	7. Chapter 7

Søvn var utelukket.

Sekundet Eivor lukket øynene, så hun Jimmy forsvinne i mørkets svelg. Det bestemte blikket hans før han dyttet henne ut vinduet, som om han allerede hadde forutsett hva som kom til å skje. Uten å vite hennes egentlig agenda, ofret han sin sjanse for hennes forsprang. Snøen hadde tatt henne i mot og hun ikke kunne annet enn å se på i det han livredd lot seg gripe.

Akkurat slik hun hadde planlagt, som det avskyelige mennesket hun var. Det spiste henne opp. Hun hadde begynt å tvile på om motivene sine. Forsøkte hun å sette bremsene på cellen for Bekkebakkens beste, eller var det en personlig vendetta?  
Kanskje var hun bare genuint råtten. Hun kjente seg selv knapt igjen. Hun krympet seg under dyna.

Mats og Tonje lå i skje og fikk sove uten problemer. Mona hadde omsider også sovnet, ferdig utgrått etter å ha samlet de få eiendelene Jimmy hadde mast om å få ha med seg i en eske. Planen var å sende den til Gøran, som kunne videresende den trygt til Jimmy.

"Får du ikke sove?" Spurte Ada lavt fra sofaen i det Eivor forsiktig lukket soveromsdøra bak seg. Eivor sukket stille. "Nei."

Ada flyttet noen pledd for å gjøre plass ved siden av seg.

Eivor så plutselig den lille flasken med neonrosa heksebrygg ved tekoppen på kaffebordet. "Oi, heksebrygg? Men er ikke du halvt kvernknurr?" Ramlet det ut av Eivor. Ada så på henne. "Jo."

"Men bytter du ikke hodet av heksebrygget?" Fulgte hun opp med.

Ada ristet på hodet. "Nei, jeg kan ikke bytte."

Eivor skar en forvirret grimas. "Hæ, hvorfor ikke?"

"Sikkert fordi jeg er halvt levende ulevende. Jeg er nok litt for død til å bytte." Hun sa det så uaffisert men Eivor så forferdet ut.

"Litt makabert." Hvisket Eivor med et skjevt smil. Ada trakk lett på skuldrene.

"Er det ikke frustrerende? Å ikke kunne bytte, mener jeg."

Ada smilte. "Nei, jeg bryr meg ikke så mye. Men det hadde vært interessant å vite hvordan jeg hadde sett ut."

"Ja. Det er jo en del av deg." Eivor lot det bare henge i luften.

"Hvordan er rosa heksebrygg? Får du noe effekt av det, som levende ulevende?" Eivor grep etter flasken.

"Ja, men det er ganske svakt. Det gjør bare at ting føles litt mindre dritt." Svarte Ada. Eivor så rart på henne.

"Det er vanskelig å forklare. Det varer en veldig kort stund og gir en liten følelse av velbehag."

Eivor satte flasken tilbake på bordet.

"Jeg tar bare når jeg føler for å sove litt." La Ada til.

Eivor nikket forståelsesfullt.

De ble sittende en stund, i en slags kvernknursk solidaritet.

"Hva tror du skjer med Jimmy?" Spurte Eivor lavt.

"Ingenting spesielt, egentlig." Ada så uanstrengt på henne.

"Bikkjemennesker passer på hverandre, og det er en del av de i politiet her." Ada lente seg bak i sofaen.

Eivor satt vendt mot Ada og ventet på at hun skulle fortsette. Det ble stille igjen.

"Ikke tenk så mye på hva Mats sa. Jimmy valgte selv å være med. Vi alle vet hva vi risikerer på et oppdrag." Ada sa det så lett, som om det ikke bar noe vekt på henne.

Eivor så takknemlig bort på henne. Det var vel ment, men det gikk ikke å trøste ondskap.

"Hvor langt har du kommet?" Eivor pekte på ei verdenshistoriebok hun hadde sett Ada sitte med.

Ada hevet et øyebryn. "Hm, Europa på tidlig attenhundretallet." Hun fulgte Eivors reaksjon med blikket.

"Åh." Eivor skiftet på beina i sofaen. "Jeg hadde en treer i historie." Unnskyldte hun seg.

Ada smilte. "Det går mye i krig og politikk og slikt." Sa hun kjedsomt. "Du, vet..." Hun pauset litt. "Waterloo og det der."

Eivor nikket diffust.

Ada grep plutselig tekoppen sin. "Vil du smake, heksebrygget altså? Det er bare en liten dråpe i teen."

Eivor så skeptisk ut. "Kommer jeg til å bytte?"

"Ja, det vil jeg tro. Men effekten varer bare noen minutter."

"Jeg vil ikke bytte hodet her inne." Hun klødde seg på armen og trakk skuldrene opp.

Ada satte seg fremover i sofaen. "Vi kan sitte ute en stund om du vil?"

"Okay."

Eivor grep med seg en håndfull pledd og fulgte Ada. De satte seg på det øverste trinnet, Eivor kveilet et pledd rundt seg mens Ada tok en slurk av teen.

"Her." Eivor fikk koppen i hånda. Hun så på Ada.

"Det går bra." Lovte Ada.

Hun tok en slurk. "Oi, det var sø-" Hun ble avbrutt av kvernknurrkjeften som istedet brummet hviskende. Ada så fortsatt på henne, tok innover seg synet. Eselfjeset med den skarpe tannrekka og det beinete geviret.

"...Søtt, ja." Lo Ada stille.

"Så er det bare å nyte følelsen." Ada tok koppen ut av hendene hennes og satte den vekk. Eivor kjente det sige innover, en grasiøs sylfide med et ekstra par skuldre til å bære vekta hun holdt på å knele av. En lydtett rullegardin. Ikke noe mer gnål i kveld.

I stillhet satt de og nøt rusen. Det var en svak lukt av vårnatt i skogen. Det luktet tinende snø og kald myr.

"Nå skal jeg legge meg før effekten avtar." Hvisket Ada. Eivor åpnet de mørke øynene. Hun følte seg endelig søvnig og hodet hadde ikke et hesteløp av tanker lengre. Hun reiste seg og byttet hodet. "Wow, jeg kan bytte allerede." Hvisket hun på vei inn. Ada så på henne.

"Ja, ikke sant? Jeg sa jo at det bare varer en stund, så skynd deg å utnytt det."

De ønsket hverandre god natt og Eivor sovnet sekundet hun traff senga.


	8. Chapter 8

Eivor våknet med et tungt sukk. Hun følte hun hadde halve puten i munnen og løftet blikket forvirret. Det var alt for stille i hytten. Hun stablet seg på beina og vaklet ut i stua. Det var folketomt. Hun kikket inn på kjøkkenet og badet. Tomt der også. I ytterdøra så hun hjulsporene ute, så hadde de alle kanskje dratt en tur.

Etter å ha fått i seg et etterlengtet måltid ble hun gående å surre hvileløst i hytta.  
Hun dro på seg skoene og tok en runde rundt hytta. Det hadde begynt å tine noen steder, og skulle de ha ved burde hun dra nå mens de fortsatt kunne dra kjelken i snøen.

Det kom til å bli tungt uten Jimmy. Hun kunne vente på de andre.

Eivor ventet. Gikk i ring i hytta. Ventet så hun trodde klokka hadde stoppet. Det begynte å drøye og hun orket ikke lengre. Hun kledde seg og dro med seg kjelken alene.

*

Hun begynte å angre seg når hun lusket opp mot Jacks hus og Jimmys supernese ikke kunne hjelpe de. Hvordan skulle hun vite om det var trygt å stjele ved eller ikke? Hun satte fra seg kjelken og listet rundt husveggene. Hun kunne ikke se bilen noe sted, men Jack pleide av og til å parkere lengre unna, så det var ikke godt å vite.

Hun kunne ikke høre noen lyder innenfra i det minste, og det var mørkt i stuevinduene.

Eivor snek seg til vedskjulet.

*

Hun snudde seg rundt med sin andre favn og skvatt ved synet av Jack som sto og så belærende ned på henne.

Det kom ikke annet enn et puslete kvekk ut av henne der hun mistet munn og mæle.

"Så det er du som har stjålet ved av meg i vinter?" Spurte han dømmende med et skjevt smil. Eivor stirret. Hun kunne løpe. Hun kunne nekte. Hun klarte ingen av delene. Jack fnyste lett. Han så hun sto klar som ei springfjær.

"Jeg føler jeg ikke har sett deg på år og dag! Hvor har du vært?"

Hun svarte ikke. Istedet sto hun som en idiot og kunne høre seg selv hyle innvendig at hun fikk åpne kjeften og svare som et normalt menneske.

"Vi trenger vel ikke stå her, blir du med inn?" Foreslo han. Hun livnet til og stammet fram et 'ja' før hun slapp vedkubbene og fulgte han nervøst inn.

Jack satte på kaffe og lente seg i døråpningen til kjøkkenet. "Hvordan går det med deg for tiden? Bor du i nærheten?" Han fisket tydelig etter et forklaring.

Eivor hadde akkurat begynt å senke skuldrene før hun kjente de knøt seg igjen. Det gikk ikke ubemerket men Jack lot henne reagere fra seg.  
"Det... det er bedre om du ikke vet. Jeg har det greit." Ordene vaklet som en amatør på stylter.

"Er du i trøbbel?" Spurte Jack plutselig.

"Nei." Stemmen hennes skalv. Hun måtte ta seg sammen og det litt brennkvikt.

Jack trakk pusten lett og og forsøkte glatte ut nervøsiteten hennes. "Vel, du kan alltid snakke med meg om det er noe."

Eivor lot blikket gli over møblementet. "Du? Vet du hva Marengo er?"

Jack så rart på henne.

"Marengo?" Han gjentok det mens han snudde seg for å ordne med kaffen. "Nja." Han pekte mot henne. "Mener du hesten til Napoleon?" Eivor trakk på skuldrene. "Jeg vet ikke? Kanskje."

Jack humret for seg selv. "Tja... Napoleon var jo Napoleon. Elsk eller hat han, det kommer an på hvem man spør." Eivor visste såpass - så vidt.

"Og han hadde visst en hest han kalte Marengo."

"Og så? Hva var det med hesten da?" Spurte Eivor.

Jack trakk litt på skuldrene. "Hm, vel, det var vel ingenting med den?" Tenkte han ut høyt og forlot henne et lite øyeblikk. Han kom tilbake med ei bok han bladde i.

Eivor ventet stille mens Jack leste.

Han kikket opp fra boka. "Marengo var liten i størrelse, hadde godt lynne og var lett å ri."

Han så på henne.

"Napoleon red den fordi den var lett å kontrollere."

Eivor så ikke klokere ut. Faktisk fikk hun et slørete, ettertenksomt blikk.

"Jeg vet ikke om det sa meg så mye." Innrømte hun.

Jack klappet boka sammen. "Men hva var konteksten?"

"Jeg er ikke sikker." Mumlet hun avsluttende.

Jack strammet munnen litt.

"Nå blir det i alle fall kaffe!" Utbrøt han.

Eivor snudde umiddelbart. "Jeg tror jeg må dra." Hun hørte selv hvor nedkjørt hun fremstod.

"Er du sikker? Vil du ikke ha en kopp?"

Hun snudde seg i døra, så på han med et utslitt hig. Mest lyst hadde hun til å bli hos han. Jack var en etterlengtet oase.

Desperasjonen hennes var til å ta og føle på på fra ene dørstokken til den andre.

"Hør, er det noe mer enn veden du trenger?" Spurte han plutselig.

Eivor ristet svakt på hodet. "Nei. Takk." Svarte hun og forlot han.

*

Hun dro kjelken bak seg mens hun forsøkte kode meningen bak Marengo. Mente Mats han var Napoleon? Eller var cellen Marengo? Var hun Napoleon? Hvis ikke, hvem var Napoleon da? Hvorfor var dette så viktig å holde unna henne? Hvorfor skulle det være så hemmelig å ville kalle cellen noe? Var Marengo navnet på en ny celle?

Like ved hytten, senket hun farten til hun stoppet helt opp. For en premieidiot hun var. Hun ble stående som en tåpe ved kjelken. Selvfølgelig hadde de bare snakket om det bak hennes rygg fordi det var hun som var Marengo.

Eivor var Marengo.

Det var hun som var den føyelige lille hesten som hadde båret fremmedhatere til krig. Det krøllet seg av skam i henne. Hun kom på de mange sidene hun hadde skrevet i kladdebøkene om FMAF, om Igor og hvordan hun hadde jobbet for han. Hvordan hun hadde fulgt han, assistert han. Hvordan hun hadde beskyttet han, og han likeså henne.

Alt som hadde vært vondt og skamfullt å skrive ned, ment som et verktøy, lå heller som en latterlig farse de kunne le av. Slik konspirerte de om hvordan Eivor - Marengo - løp løpsk uten rytter, uten Napoleon. Det vellet varmt bak øynene og pusten hennes var fresende. Lungene spente seg store av de voldsomme luftinntakene hun trakk. Alt hun hadde lagt i dette prosjektet, hele seg selv hadde hun latt dissekere. Alt for mye tid og alt for mye krefter hadde hun gitt for ingenting. For Mats å ha noe å le av.

Det kunne ikke være noe annet - hun var Marengo. Selvfølgelig var hun Marengo. Selvfølgelig hadde de sett på henne som en vits, som en idiot som hadde latt seg lede av FMAF. Mats hadde vært ganske tydelig opptil flere ganger.

Hun kjente et sydende raseri brenne varmt helt fra buken og opp halsen før hun røsket med seg kjelken de siste meterne. Det bruste hett og svart helt opp bak øynene mens hun dro kjelken bort til veden og i en hel bevegelse dro øksa fra stabben på vei inn til den tomme hytta.

Hun trampet inn med snø på skoene, øksa i neven og en rivende tung, raserifyllt pesing. Pusten sved så det suste i ørene. Øksen møtte laptopen først, og den spratt opp fra bordet av sammenstøtet. Øksa kløyvde seg inn mellom delene. Hun svingte øksa igjen og traff tastaturet så tastene haglet alle veier.

Eivor grep øksa med begge hender og hogg til det bare var småbiter av laptopen strødd rundt henne. Hun svingte øksa uvørent, lot den fritt velge hva den skulle hogge. Det var ikke annen lyd rundt ørene hennes enn lyden av øksas kollisjon og den ampre hvesingen hennes. Hun hogg rundt seg til svetten sprutet, til håret var matt og bustet. Hun traff kaffebordet, oljemaleriet på veggen, den ene glassruta i vinduet. Øksa var nå en forlengelse av raseriet hennes og intet skulle spares. Hun hogg alt i hennes omkrets til hun spant rundt seg selv, mistet fotfestet og veltet med seg whiteboardet, en stol og en duk full av papirer.

Først da hun flyttet whiteboardet unna fjeset, så hun ettermælet av vreden. Et gammelt foto på veggen slapp taket og ramlet med et knas i golvet. Laptopen lå strødd i småbiter. Det dryppet av en veltet kopp på kaffebordet. Kaldtrekket fra det knuste glasset i vindusruta fikk det til å blafre i det spjærede oljemaleriet.

Eivor reiste seg under whiteboardet og kikket seg rolig rundt. Hun tok papirene, kladdebøkene, kjente glass under knærne mens hun sopte med seg bitene av laptopen.


	9. Chapter 9

Lysene fra bilen fikk henne såvidt til å løfte blikket fra båltønna. Mats, Tonje, Mona og Ada kom ut samtidig. Mona smilte bak en stabel med take-away. "Oi, lager du bål? Så kosel-" "Hva faen er det du gjør?!" Avbrøt Mats høyt i det han så Eivor slippe ei kladdebok ned i flammene. Han styrtet mot henne, stakk hånden rett ned i flammen men klarte ikke redde ut boka. De andre ble stående ved bilen. "Er du helt sprø?" Skrek han mot Eivor. Han snudde seg mot resten av cellen. "Hun brenner all infoen!" 

Eivors blikk gikk fra Mats, til de andre, til Mats igjen. "Cellen er oppløst. Vi er ferdige her. Det blir ikke mer." Sa Eivor monotont. Det sydet magma i henne, bak den knugende kjeven. "Hva? Sier hvem? Du?" Fnøste Mats irritert. "Jeg, ja." Hun sto stinn som en kobra foran han. 

"Du er helt sprø, har det klikka for deg? Aner du verdien i det du brenner?" Mats så på de andre. 

"Ja, jeg har tross alt levd det." Hveste Eivor om kapp med det knitrende bålet. Mats så plutselig gardina som stakk ut fra hullet i vinduglasset. "Tonje! Sjekk hytta!" Han knipset mot døra, turte knapt ta blikket fra Eivor. Tonje vurderte en stund men jogget forsiktig forbi de.

"Du er helt insane, jeg visste det, jeg visste du var med fremmedhaterne fortsatt!" Mats spyttet mot henne. Eivors blikk mørknet. "Du vet ingenting, Mats." Hun kikket mot Mona og Ada. "Men jeg vet. Jeg vet dere snakker bak ryggen min. Konspirerer." Ingen svar.

"Tror dere ikke jeg vet hva dere kaller meg? Marengo." Hun så blikkene deres flytte seg mellom de. "Dere respekterte meg aldri. Dere så bare på meg som en...som en innfanget krigshest." Stemmen vaklet. Det sydet, det kom til å boble over igjen. Hun blunket hardt. 

"Marengo. Det var i hvert fall ikke du som kom på det." Hun så på Mats. "Du er for dum i huet til noe sånt." Hun visste Mats bet på å bli kalt dum. Ada og Mona sa ingenting. Mats gnisset tenner.

"Stua er helt smadra." Tonje sto i hyttedøra. 

Ada kikket mot Tonje. "Hva med PCen?" Spurte hun rolig. Tonje trakk på skuldrene. "Jeg fant bare småbiter." 

Eivor lot blikket feie over de. "Er det harddisken dere bekymrer dere for?" Hun løftet en halvt kløyvd harddisk ut av jakkelomma. Mats sto i helspenn, som om han skulle desarmere en bombe. Ada og Mats gløttet mot hverandre, tenkte det samme. Den kunne kanskje reddes.

Mats satte inn støtet. Han grep etter armen hennes. Eivor eksploderte i et vesuviansk raseri. Hun skiftet hodet og kjeften var allerede i et vidåpent, brølende gap. Det låt som kaskader av verktøyskap dundret nedover en heissjakt. Træler av spytt fra tannrekken slyngtes mot han av kraften. Mats glapp armen hennes og hun slapp harddisken ned i bålet mens det øredøvende, maskinelle urbrølet fortsatte. "Du er sprø!" Ropte han, men stemmen druknet i ulyden. 

"Tror du jeg er redd deg?" Han brukte hele overkroppen i et forsøkt på å overmanne kjeften hennes, men feilkalkulerte og fikk tannrekka klappet over skuldra. Hun bet ned så han skrek mens han forsøkte bryte seg fri. Tonje løp ned fra trappa. "Ada, Mona, hjelp meg!" Ropte hun. 

Ada og Tonje grep kjeften for å forsøke jekke den opp, mens Mona kom bakfra og tok et heksegrep på geviret. Hun rev Eivor vekk og kastet henne unna. 

Tonje og Ada fikk stablet Mats på føttene. De så bort på Eivor, som hadde byttet hodet igjen. Hun sukket pint i det hun kom seg opp på alle fire. Alles øyne brant mot henne. Krigshesten. 

Eivor lente seg opp men reiste seg ikke. Hun ble sittende på knærne på bakken, tok innover seg landskapet foran henne. Hvert eneste kubikk av elendighet foran henne var hennes skyld. 

En tre-timers åpenbaring var over i et par sekunders blaff der hun satt. Hun var ikke voksen. Hun burde vært det. Årskullet hennes var alle blitt voksne for lenge siden, hadde etablert seg, mens hun sloss med nisser i skogen og ramponerte hytter. Hun lekte antiterrorist ved å tenne på barneskoler og tyste på sine egen celle. Andre levde et meningsfylt liv, hun levde i et mareritt av en evigvarende, ute av kontroll hjemme-alene fest.   
Klassekameratene hennes var samfunnsnyttige, hun hadde nettopp satt fyr på sine egne månedslange regneark over FMAFs bilnumre.

"Er det noen av dere som egentlig trives her?" Spurte hun. De så på hverandre uten å svare. Eivor strammet munnen og nikket kraftløst. Det hadde ingen betydning. Hun løftet seg omsider opp av bakken, stakk hånden i lomma og kjente lagerboksnøkkelen sin. 

"Jeg sender nøkkelen min til Gøran når jeg har hentet tingene mine." Mumlet hun vått, beruset nesten. 

"Drar du?" Utbrøt Mona forsiktig. Eivor snudde seg halvveis mot henne, men orket ikke se de i øynene. Tonje holdt fortsatt i Mats. Ingen forsøkte stoppe henne.

Først da Eivor gikk noen meter, kjente hun hvor på kroppen hun hadde landet hardest. 

Hun fulgte hjulsporene vekk fra hytten, mot Bekkebakken.

***

Det skummet av resterende sinne og skam i henne mens hun fulgte hjulsporene langs den inngrodde krøtterstien, men dess lengre hun fulgte veien kjente hun sinne skifte fra Mats og de andre til seg selv. Om hun hadde klart å ta dette ved roten for lenge siden, så ville det ikke sklidd ut. Kanskje det virkelig hadde fremstått som om hun var under FMAF fortsatt. Mats syntes å mene det. Det var ikke umulig at hun hadde svømt så lenge med haiene, hun hadde fått sansen for blod. 

Hun trakk opp kragen på jakka og satte opp farten. 

Fremmedlegionen hadde jo revet henne vekk og frigjort henne. Fremmedlegionen hadde trent henne. Det var de som hadde iverksatt denne cellen. Ikke på noe tidspunkt hadde Eivor bedt om å bli utplassert. I grunn hadde hun ikke spurt om å bli med i legionen heller. 

De kunne vel ikke være overrasket når hun omsider rotet det til. Hun var i hvert fall ikke overrasket. Ingenting hun tok for seg endte i noe annet en ruiner og tragedier.

Hun hutret av skam. Gøran kom til å tenke sitt. Hun orket ikke tanken på Gøran som fikk vite alt fra Mats og gjengen, men hun klarte ikke la være å tenke på det. Hun kunne, ville, se for seg Gørans skuffelse og irritasjon.   
Alt for ingenting. Det var ikke bare hun som hadde lagt tid ned i dette. Gøran og hans våpenbrødre hadde planlagt dette for lenge siden. Så falt alt sammen på grunn av henne. Fordi hun manglet evner til noe som helst. Det var kanskje like greit hun ikke hadde kontakt med foreldrene sine for tiden, for hun orket ikke tanken på hvor tung skammen ville være for de. De ville sagt de ikke skammet seg, for kvernknurrer klager ikke, men selvfølgelig ville de skammet seg. 

Eivor bet tennene sammen bak kragen og fulgte veien. Så fikk hun bære med seg skammen, men videre skulle hun. 

Hun fulgte en stikkvei ved utkanten av skogen og deretter fortauet ut fra et boligstrøk. Det var vått av snø som tinte rundt husvegger, trær som fortsatt holdt igjen knoppene sine. Kvelden lå blågrå under rullerende skyer. Bekkebakken var overhodet ikke på sitt peneste på denne tiden av året. 

Eivor fulgte fortauet mens hun forsøkte finne på noe - om bare for i kveld. Det fristet ikke å sove ute. 

Et par motorsyklister ruste forbi og blikket hennes landet på bensinstasjonen lengre ned i veien. Det var før livet hennes med FMAF. Det var før alt. Om hun ikke hadde byttet jobb den gang, og holdt seg til bensinstasjonen, ville alt sett annerledes ut. Bekkebakken ville vært annerledes. Bensinstasjoner gikk ikke konkurs. Bokforhandlere, derimot. Dumme kvernknurrer lar seg friste av en jobb og slik starter mareritt.

Ungdommene som samlet seg rundt panseret på en gammel volvo stirret mot henne. FMAFs logo mobbet stille fra bakluka.


	10. Chapter 10

Det dunkle blåmetalliske lyset inne på bensinstasjonen pekte avslørende mot henne. Jakken hennes hadde flekker av sot og slaps, de sorte vinterskoene hennes var dekket av gjørme. Hun hadde sølesprut langt opp etter bukseleggene. Håret hang som vått forblåst høy rundt den tomme minen hennes. Hun dro med seg eimen av bål og smeltet plastikk. 

Det var en jevn fordeling av de som lot som de ikke stirret, og de som skremt trakk seg unna et steg. Hun så forvirret på kundene. Var hun virkelig så grotesk at det ble en hel situasjon av entreen hennes?

Hun klødde seg kjapt over munnen for å holde sømmene sammen mens blikket feide ned i golvet. Det måtte ikke rakne nå.

Kvinnen foran henne fikk take-awayen sin og sneiet lett forbi henne. 

"Hei! Hva vil du ha?" Spurte mannen bak disken.

Eivor lente seg nærmere disken. "Har dere noen ledige stillinger?" Stemmen hennes var lav, forsiktig.

Han ristet på hodet. "Nei, det tror jeg ikke."

"Så du er ikke sikker?" Stakk hun inn.

Han heiste skuldrene litt. "Jeg kan alltids ta imot en CV men jeg vet ikke om..."

"Søknaden min har de allerede. Jeg har jobbet her før." Avbrøt hun.

Han smilte anstrengt. Noen kremtet bak henne. 

"Okei, men da tror jeg bare du må komme innom en annen dag, og..."

"Jeg kan hjelpe deg på kjøkkenet, jeg kan ta oppvasken i kveld." Det kom ikke ut slik hun hadde tenkt, men det gjorde det aldri.

Han grinte på nesen. "Nei, jeg tror ikke det."

Eivor lente seg på disken. "Please, jeg trenger bare et sted å sove i natt. Jeg tar oppvasken og alt, så kan jeg snakke med sjefen imorgen." 

Nå ristet han på hodet. "Nei, det går ikke."

"Vær så snill. Altså, okei, det henger bilder av meg fra personalfesten for tre år siden på personalrommet. Please, jeg har jobbet her før..."

"Det er pusset opp, så det er ingen bilder der." Mumlet han lavt og tok et halvt steg unna disken.

"Døh, du lager kø her." Gnog det irritert bak henne.

Eivor vendte hodet og så et par personer stampe utålmodig. Det sto en fyldig liten kar med lærjakke og tøffet seg bak henne. "Kan du ikke ta den der jobbsøkinga di på dagtid, som en normal person?" Snøftet han ertende.

Hun skulle til å snu seg uten å si noe, men han nappet henne i armen.

"Skjønner du ikke at kveldsskiftet ikke kan hjelpe deg?"

"Herregud, kutt ut å bland deg!" Hogg hun og rev armen tilbake.

Mannen bak disken tok mot til seg. "Hvis du ikke skal ha noe, er det best om du drar."

Eivor sank forknytt. Hun vurderte å trygle, men det ville ikke hjelpe. Ingenting hjalp lengre. 

"Men..." 

"Døh, folk sulter bak deg. Kan du ikke bare pelle deg ut?" 

Han brøt seg forbi henne og i det albuen fikk hard kontakt med ribbeina hennes, brøt kvernknurrhodet frem. Noen satte i et hyl på tvers av rommet. Noens brus veltet.

Den voldsomme snuten blåste varmt mot fjeset hans og han rygget bak et par skritt. "Herregud...å fyf.." Han mistet ordet i det han traff et bord. Eivor ble stående i ro, men øynene hennes fulgte hysteriet som utspant seg bak han. Folk krafset i hverandre for å komme ut kjappest. Ørene leet på seg av lyden før hun så et hvitt forkle suse forbi. Så hadde han bak disken også rømt. 

Det forbauset henne. Hun hadde glemt at vanlige folk ikke tok så lett på forvandlingen. I Fremmedlegionen ble ingen redde av kvernknurrer som byttet mellom utseendet. 

Et forsiktig, beklagende snerr av gnissende metall mot de siste som hastet ut døra. Forgjeves.

"Du er fornøyd nå, hæ? Hva, skal du liksom ete meg?" Han grep en stol og stakk føttene mot henne. "Er du så jævlig hårsår, du da? Tåler ikke å bli knuffet vekk fra køen du selv lager?" Klukket han.

Det buldret mekanisk inni henne før tennene slo ned over stolen og røsket den ut av hendene hans. Lyden av stolen som seilte over et bord og deiset i golvet skar i ørene.

Han rygget mot døra. "Du er skada, ass." 

I det døra lukket seg så hun alle fjesene som stirret inn mot henne fra utsiden. Det hveste maskinelt fra henne, en lyd som ljomet hardt og skingrende. En blender full av stein. 

Hun tok et par steg fremover men kjente noe som holdt henne igjen i geviret. Ved å vri seg så hun en reklameplakat som hang fast i både henne og en tråd fra taket. Hun brummet paff men rakk ikke opp med hendene. Folk stirret fortsatt.

Å riste og vri seg hjalp ikke. Hun veivet trett og uvørent. Så vanskelig kunne det da ikke være. Hun forsøkte å rygge, og dro med hele kroppsvekta. Med et lite knepp slapp tråden fra taket og hun snublet bakover og veltet over en søppelkasse så hun og søpla lå strødd utover golvet. Det kom en bølge av latter fra utenfor døra.

Eivor reiste seg irritert. Plakaten dinglet fortsatt i geviret hennes. Hawaiiburger til 59,-. Hun murret bak tannrekka og med nyvunnet energi grep hun en stol og kylte den mot utgangsdøra. Stolen traff glassdøra og deretter golvet så hardt at brusflaskene skalv bak kjøleskapdøra. Hun svor dypt på kvernknursk før hun hogg tak i en stolrygg med kjeften og slo den mot kanten av disken så veden flakset.

Det var ingen vei ut av dette med æren i behold. Det sto en vegg av folk foran døra og glante ventende. Pusten var higende anspent. Ørene lå flatt mot hodet mens hun tygde i stykker resten av pinnene fra stolen. 

Det summet lavt fra stemmene utenfor. De snakket, buet, lo. Hadde hun ryggen til, slapp hun i hvert fall å møte blikket og mobilkameraene deres.

Kvelden hadde vært alt for lang og hun hadde ikke et eneste råd igjen, bare skam og selvhat.

Hun spyttet treverk og demonstrativt veltet alt av disken med et kjapt lite sveip av snuten. Hun hørte elektronikk treffe det harde golvet. 

Midt i kaoset hun selv hadde skapt, ble hun stående en stund. Hun orket ikke se seg rundt på ødeleggelsene. Det lå der likevel. 

"Er du ferdig?"

Eivor snudde hodet og reiste ørene. Det sto et politi foran henne. Publikumet rundt døra var borte. Eseløynene stirret redd mot han. Bak han kom en politikvinne som forsiktig sparket vekk noen pinner fra inngangspartiet.

"Var det noe spesielt som startet dette?" Spurte hun.

Eivor svarte ikke. 

"Se her." Politiet løftet vekk plakaten som fortsatt satt fast med tråden rundt geviret. 

"Jeg tror vi tar en tur til stasjonen, eller hva sier du?" 

Hun byttet bort kvernknurrhodet og nikket så vidt. "Ja." Det var mer resignasjon enn enighet. 

*

Døra til glattcellen slo bak henne uten at hun helt hadde fått med seg hvorfor hun måtte vente her.  
I grunn hadde hun ikke fått med seg noe fra sekundet de steg ut av bensinstasjonen og til nå.

Det var kanskje slik de behandlet fremmede her. Hun hadde ikke akkurat erfaring i dette. 

Rommet gikk fra å ha en utgang, til å være fire saktekvelende vegger.

Men nå hadde hun tatt steget over terskelen. Hun kom til å bli anmeldt og få rulleblad, erstatningskrav og gjeld og hva enn annet de kunne kaste etter henne. Eller så kom hun til å bli deportert langt vekk, kanskje til en arbeidsleir på andre siden av jordkloden. Slukøret slapp hun seg ned på vinylmadrassen. Det var over og ut for godt om de begynte å rote dypere og finne forbindelser med for eksempel skolebrannen. Halsen snørte seg og magen kveilet seg av tanken. Nakken kjentes klam. Den falske bombetrusselen. Hun turte knapt tenke på den i frykt for at hennes indre tanker skulle sette andres til livs. Hvis hun forsøkte glemme den hardt nok, så opphørte den kanskje fra eksistens av ren viljekraft.

Den altoppslukende redselen som vasket innover henne var helt ny for henne. Frykten for å måtte stå til ansvar for handlinger som helt klart var hennes egne, men hun likevel følte seg separert fra.  
Hadde noen spurt henne for ett eller to år siden om hun hadde i seg å gjøre noe av det hun hadde gjort de siste månedene, ville hun nektet, hun ville ledd. Ingen gjorde vel slikt. 

Kroppen ristet hvileløst og hun tørket det ene kinnet. Hendene vekslet mellom å gripe knærne og folde seg knugende hardt. Ingenting var under hennes kontroll lengre, ikke engang friheten hennes. Hun byttet til kvernknurrhodet i et forsøk på å roe seg. Bak de nådeløse kjevemusklene, bak de mørke øynene var det en trygghet. Hendene gned sakte langs eselørene, dro ørene nedover og puslet febrilsk med den myke pelsen. 

Hun hadde rotet seg opp i noe som var langt over hennes evne å ordne opp i. Fikk hun sjansen, måtte hun forsøke å flykte. Men her var ingen utgang. Stillheten begynte å svelle i rommet. Hun dro dyssende i ørene, tvinnet pelsen og stirret mot døra, blunket knapt.

*

Døra gneldret hardt og hun skvatt så hun tok i veggen bak seg. Eivor byttet hode og så på politimannen som sto i døra. "Du kan gå." Det kom så raskt og enkelt ut av han, hun ble usikker på om hun hørte rett. 

"Hva?" Hvisket Eivor. 

Han flyttet seg unna døråpningen og skjøv skoene hennes inn mot henne med foten. "Alt er tatt hånd om. Du kan gå." Hun hastet forvirret på seg skoene. "Hva da, alt er tatt hånd om? Av hvem?" Hun tørket det ene øyet. 

"Du får bare takke høyere makter." Sa han livlig og geleidet henne nedover korridoren. "Men lag nå ikke mer bråk nå, greit?" La han til med et blunk. Hun sto som et spørsmålstegn foran han ved ytterdøra til stasjonen. 

"Høyere makter?" Mumlet hun forvirret i det han skjøv henne ut. 

En kald nattevind traff henne, minnet henne om at hun hadde blitt skjenket friheten sin i gave. Noen der ute hadde ønsket henne en ny sjanse. Hun måtte bruke gaven fornuftig. Så fikk hun søke tilflukt hos Jack, oasen i Bekkebakken.


End file.
